The raven
by Lost child of Gallifrey
Summary: When the professer get an out cry from for help from a young mutant the team is shocked by her apprarance. How does Storm know her and what does she have to do with Storms past befor coming to the school?


dont own x-men

* * *

Anrieya Cunningham silently prayed for someone to rescue her. She lost control again and was beaten for it. " stupid powers" she whispered wincing as she laid in her bed. She silently cried out hoping somehow some way someone would hear her and rescue her she did not know that she would get her wish She heard strange sounds and felt heat. Her eyes snapped open her house was on fire. She could since everyone else was dead. She then heard rain and wind the roof was torn off and the fire was put out. A woman with white hair floated down and she passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aurora Monroe could tell the house was on fire she hoped that she wasn't to late to save the girl. The professor felt her asking for help and sent the team after making sure she was a mutant. She used her power and tore the roof off the house and put out the fire. The passed out so she picked her up. She looked just like I did as a girl I wondered if it could be her no one on the team knew exactly ALL the reasons normal people scared me though if not for him I would not have had her. The thought was quickly dismissed because she had blonde hair not black I signed knowing that it was not her my sweet baby girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to a woman holding me I started to panic when I saw the others that were around me I shrunk into the woman holding me and whimpered. I fell asleep when I awoke a strange woman was standing over me. I instinctively flung my hand at her knocking her back using telekinesis. She flew back a bit " professor she's awake and using her powers" the woman yelled. I constructed a shield from the electricity in the room as a bunch of people ran in the room. When I noticed the white haired woman it felt like something inside me recognized her from my past she was extremely familiar and I felt safe if she was their like she would let nothing happen to me. As she came closer to me my shield got smaller until it dissipated. "its ok little one were wont hurt you we are like you we just want to help you" she told me in a reassuring voice. " r-realy y-you wont hurt me?" I cautiously asked. " really we wont hurt you" she answered. I changed my hair color to its natural blonde with white highlights because I was running out of energy. "w-whats your name "I asked be for I changed. " I am storm the brute at the doorway is wolverine, the other guy is Cyclops then that's professor and the woman is jean gray." she answered " what is your name" she asked me unaware of my change. " Anrieya Cunningham but you can call me the raven" I answered. When she noticed my change her face paled fearing I did something wrong I backed up and started to shack in fear my shield whent back up " I-I am sorry" I stuttered out. I phased out accidentally not having control of that power and I fell on a girl with a white streak in her hair. "Oh I am so sorry I don't have control of that power" I told her she looked at me strangely " y-you aren't hurt" she stuttered "noooo" I told her looking at her strangely " why would I not be fine" I asked her. " my power I absorb energy from people" I nodded that's why I felt light headed when I touched you to help you up I am guessing." I told her. I suddenly felt dizzy and I blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SIX MONTHS LATER

I woke up to the sun shining in my face I had dreamed of my first day at the institute a smile played across my lips. Even though I had a bunch of powers which for a mutant is strange I was finally happy though I was no longer living with my mom who beat me because I was a freak. For once in my life I was happy today was the day I would start the search for my real mother Storm was going to help me. I though back and was grateful the professor let me stay hear my first few days were intrestiong to say the least. I smiled wirly I guess thats what you get when you introduce a abused kid and add a bunch of diffrent people in one house. I grabbed my outfit fro that day and whent into my showere. Being a special cercumstance I got my own bathroom. I started my showere and when it was just right i got in. I turned on my radio.

Honey why you calling me so late

It's kinda hard to talk right now

Honey why you crying is everything okay

I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud

I love this song it always calms me down yet gives me the energy to face the day. I wirly thought to my self I almost laughed out loud when I though back to when I caught wolverin dancing and singing to the song.

Well, my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

I shock the image out of my head and I grabed my shampo and washed my hair. I sqeesed my eyes coled and rinsed my hair.

And I,

never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight

And yes I dreamt of you too

I grabbed my conditioner and massaged it in to my scalp and down to my roots. I let it set for three minuts then closed my eyes and rinsed my hair agin.

And does he know you're talking to me will it start a fight

No, I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

I grabed my sponge and wet it. I then grabed my bodiy wash and washed my bodie.

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I,

never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I,

never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

(let it die,I never wanna say goodbye)

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late

I grabed the water tap and turned of the water. I the n grabed my hair and twisted it to get the excess water out. I grabbed my towl and steped out of the shower and turned off the radiow once it was done with my song. Once I was dried off fI put om my cloths then I blow dried my hair and then straightned it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
